militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of the Hongorai River
| place = Bougainville, New Guinea | coordinates = | result = Australian victory | combatant1 = Australia New Zealand | combatant2 = Japan | commander1 = Heathcote Hammer | commander2 = Tsutomu Akinaga | strength1 = One infantry brigade, plus two troops of tanks and artillery, engineer and air support | strength2 = One understrength divisionTanaka (1980), p. 290 indicates that the force opposing the Australians during this phase of the campaign was approximately 2,700 men from three infantry regiments, two artillery regiments, and various support units including engineers, signals, transport, and medical units. | casualties1 = 38 killed, 159 wounded | casualties2 = ~275 killed | campaignbox = }} The Battle of the Hongorai River took place during the Second World War and involved Australian, New Zealand and Japanese forces. Part of the wider Bougainville Campaign of the Pacific theatre, the battle was fought in the southern sector of Bougainville Island and occurred in two distinct periods between 17 April and 22 May 1945, as elements of the Australian 15th Brigade advanced along the Buin Road towards the Hongorai River and then forced their way across it. Following the end of the initial fighting, the Australian advance towards the main Japanese concentration at Buin continued, however, torrential rain and flooding brought it to a halt, washing away many bridges and roads upon which they relied for supplies. With hostilities coming to a close the Japanese began harassing the Australian line of communications, and as the rain stopped and the flooding subsided in late-July and into August, preparations to resume the advance continued. Ultimately however, the war came to an end before the final Australian advance began. Background In November–December 1944, the Australian II Corps—under Lieutenant General Stanley Savige—took over responsibility for Allied operations on Bougainville from the American XIV Corps. Due to incorrect intelligence, Savige mistakenly believed that the Japanese forces on the island numbered just 17,500 men, and he consequently decided that the Australians would pursue an aggressive campaign to clear the Japanese from Bougainville.Johnston (2007), p. 30. However, Allied estimates of Japanese strength were later found to be grossly inaccurate and after the war it was found that the number of Japanese alive on the island at this time was closer to 40,000.Grey (2008), p. 191. The campaign developed into three separate drives: in the north, it was planned that Japanese forces would be forced into the narrow Bonis Peninsula and contained; in the centre the seizure of Pearl Ridge would give the Australians control of the east–west avenues of approach, as well as affording them protection against further counter-attacks, while also opening the way for a drive to the east coast; and the main campaign in the south, where the bulk of the Japanese forces were concentrated.Johnston (2007), pp. 30–31. Prelude Following the Battle of Slater's Knoll in late March and early April 1945 a brief lull followed as the Australians paused to shorten their supply lines. The Australian 3rd Division was then ordered to resume its advance, being tasked with capturing the Hari River, while the Hongorai was also included as an "intermediate objective".Long (1963), p. 177. Japanese strength in the southern sector was estimated by the Australians at about 10,500 men, of which 2,300 were believed to be directly opposing the 3rd Division.It was later determined that the number was actually greater than 18,000. Long (1963), p. 177. The 15th Brigade Group, was considered to be the most experienced of the Australian units on Bougainville at the time and was moved up to relieve the 7th Brigade, which was in need of rest.Maitland (1999), p. 122. Under the command of Brigadier Heathcote Hammer the 15th Brigade Group consisted of three infantry battalions as well as two troops of tanks, an engineer field company, an artillery battery and a number of smaller support units. The 58th/59th Battalion took over responsibility for Slater's Knoll replacing the 25th Battalion while the 24th Battalion took up a position across the Buin Road.Long (1963), p. 166.The Japanese name for the Buin Road was A Road. Tanaka (1980), p. 284. The brigade's third battalion—the 57th/60th Battalion—did not join them until the beginning of May, however, and so the 7th Brigade's 9th Battalion continued patrolling operations north of the Huio River. Further inland, the 2/8th Commando Squadron advanced in a wide arc to the south-east, defending the brigade's left flank.Long (1963), p. 180. The Japanese forces opposing the Australians belonged to the 6th Division, under the command of Lieutenant General Tsutomu Akinaga.Tanaka (1980), p. 288. Akinaga had been ordered to delay the Australian advance between the Hongorai and the Hari for as long as possible, and with these orders in mind he had installed a number of strong points along the Australian's expected line of advance. The division's infantry had suffered heavily in the previous battle around Slater's KnollThe Japanese name for this feature was Goshudai. Tanaka (1980), p. 283. and as a consequence, the front line positions were assigned to the 6th Field Artillery Regiment, while the 13th Infantry Regiment was to hold five strongpoints to their rear along and astride the Buin Road, designated 'A' through to 'E'. The 6th Field and 4th Field Heavy Artillery Regiments both held strongpoints further back, designated 'F' and 'G'. The 23rd Infantry Regiment was placed in the rear, where it was being reconstituted following losses suffered during the attack on Slater's Knoll.Tanaka (1980), p. 289. Battle Advance to the Hongorai The battle opened on 17 April when the 15th Brigade began its advance towards the Hongorai. The 24th Battalion was in the van, moving along the Buin Road with the 58th/59th protecting its flank and rear; while further inland the 57th/60th Battalion, when it arrived on 3 May, advanced along a parallel track known to the Australians as the Commando Road.Long (1963), p. 178. Moving forward under a creeping barrage as they moved beyond Tokinotu, the 24th Battalion was the first to contact the enemy, carrying out an attack against Japanese positions around Dawe's Creek. Supported by a troop of Matilda tanks from the 2/4th Armoured Regiment two companies—'C' and 'D'—from the 24th attacked the position while another—'A' Company—carried out a flanking manoeuvre to cut another track further north towards Kindara. The left forward company—'D' Company—reached its objective without trouble; however, 'C' Company—on the right along with the troop of tanks—came up against stiff Japanese resistance and became bogged down. As night fell, they dug in before resuming the attack the next morning. By the time that the position had been taken in the afternoon and the infantry had advanced to the line of exploitation beyond the creek, 37 Japanese had been killed for the loss of seven Australians killed and 19 wounded.Long (1963), p. 179. After this, the Australians continued their advance towards Sindou Creek, which was a further to the southeast. In response the Japanese launched a number of determined counterattacks over the course of the following week, although these were turned back. During this time, the Australians sent a number of patrols out in front of their forward elements, one of which managed to slip through the Japanese defensive positions either side of the Buin Road and carried out a reconnaissance of the Hongorai River about south of the main crossing. Further patrols were carried out, as well as a number of ambushes, before the advance was resumed on 26 April. Resuming their advance, the Australians were supported by three squadrons of Corsairs from the Royal New Zealand Air Force—Nos. 14, 22 and 26 Squadrons—which bombed and strafed the ground in front of the advancing infantry, as well as a creeping barrage of artillery and mortar fire. With such strong support the Japanese offered little resistance and over the course of two days the 24th Battalion covered almost a third of the distance to the Hongorai. Further progress was made over the next week, however, on 4 May the advance was slowed when they encountered a roadblock defended by a field gun along with a machine gun, mines and other improvised explosive devices. After this, the 15th Brigade's engineer support were called upon to regularly carry out route clearance and proving operations as the Japanese became increasingly desperate to destroy the Australian armour, to the extent that they were prepared to sacrifice an artillery piece in order to lure the Australian tanks into a trap where they could be destroyed by mines.Long (1963), p. 181. The Japanese began to adapt their tactics in other ways also.Long (1963), p. 183. In order to negate the effectiveness of the Australian tanks, the Japanese began to position themselves off the roads, forcing the infantry to fight without their armoured support. Additionally, the Japanese began to concentrate their artillery with increasing accuracy upon the advancing infantry, which they kept under constant observation and fire. Meanwhile, the previous day, 3 May, the 57th/60th Battalion had begun operating along the parallel Commando Road to the north. Here they had a number of encounters and suffered casualties due to their inexperience in patrolling, which resulted in them being ambushed. They too, however, kept up a steady advance and eventually beat the main force in reaching, and crossing the river, arriving there on 6 May.Long (1963), p. 185. On 5 May, along the Buin Road, the 24th Battalion pressed forward again. Advancing with a tank troop in support, they came up against a concealed field gun defended by approximately 100 Japanese. After the lead Matilda's machine gun jammed, the field gun opened fire on it, damaging it and wounding its crew. Moving around the stricken tank, the second Matilda, armed with a howitzer, opened fire and destroyed the field gun before sweeping the Japanese defenders from the position.Long (1963), p. 184. That night, the Japanese artillery opened up on the Australian position with a heavy barrage, and the following morning put in a company-sized counter-attack. The fighting lasted for over two and a half hours, but when it was over the Australians remained in possession of the position having repulsed the attack. In doing so, they suffered one killed and nine wounded, however, the attacking Japanese had suffered heavily, losing 58 men killed. It was the biggest loss since the action at Slater's Knoll and it spelt the end of their attempt to defend the Hongorai. After this, the Australians were able to resume their advance to the river on 7 May without further opposition. The previous three weeks in which they had advanced to the Hongorai had been costly for them, however, with the Australian 24th Battalion losing 25 killed and 95 wounded. Against this, the Japanese had lost at least 169 killed. Crossing the Hongorai Following the advance to the Hongorai, there was a pause of about a week as the Australians had to wait for roads to be improved and supplies to be brought up.Long (1963), p. 186. This allowed Savige to re-evaluate the situation and to issue new orders for the advance towards the Hari and Mivo Rivers. As they waited for the advance to resume, the Australians carried out reconnaissance patrols deep into Japanese held territory and there were a couple of significant engagements during this time.Long (1963), pp. 186–187. As a part of these, the 24th Battalion sent a company across the Hongorai and subsequently located a strong Japanese position on a feature that became known as Egan's Ridge, which, due to its location, commanded the main Australian axis of advance.Long (1963), p. 187. The main crossing was planned for 20 May, with the 58th/59th Battalion on the right tasked to cut the Buin Road and the Aitara Track to the east of the river, while on the left the 57th/60th Battalion would divert the attention of the Japanese off the 24th Battalion which would make the main frontal assault from the centre of the Australian line, crossing at the Pororei ford. Preliminary moves began before this, and on 15 May a platoon from the 24th Battalion along with two tanks attempted to carry out an attack on Egan's Ridge. However, after one of the tanks was held up and knocked out by a Japanese field gun, they were forced to withdraw. Meanwhile, the RNZAF Corsair squadrons—now reinforced by No. 16 Squadron—began an eight day aerial campaign, attacking along the length of the Buin and Commando Roads.Long (1963), p. 189. Two days later, the 57th/60th Battalion began its diversionary move on the left flank, crossing the Hongorai inland and advancing along the Commando Road with 32 Corsairs and two batteries of artillery in support. Crossing north of the ford, the centre company carried out an attack along the far bank of the river without its armoured support which had been unable to negotiate the crossing. Nevertheless, shortly before noon they had secured the crossing and began to fan out, carrying out further flanking moves before establishing a firm base to receive supplies and from where it began patrolling operations on 20 May.Long (1963), pp. 189–190. In the centre, the main attack along the Buin Road began at 08:30 on 20 May after 20 minutes of strafing by New Zealand Corsairs had prepared the ground.Long (1963), p. 190. Advancing under a creeping barrage, and with mortar and machine gun support, the 24th Battalion moved forward with three companies up front and one held back in reserve, along with two troops of tanks. Mostly the forward companies reached their objectives; however, one of the companies was halted just short of their objective and was forced to dig-in overnight after coming under heavy small arms and artillery fire and losing four killed and five wounded. The attack was resumed the following day, and the Australians were able to advance to the Pororei ford; however, they were prevented from moving any further as the Japanese were still concentrated in large numbers further to the west where an Australian patrol encountered 70 Japanese and were forced to go to ground. Finally, a company from the 24th Battalion was able to move on to the high ground on Egan's Ridge, which they found to be heavily mined and booby trapped, which had to be cleared by engineers and assault pioneers.Long (1963), pp. 190–191. On the right flank, the 58th/59th Battalion carried out a wide flanking move along a track that had been carved out of the west bank of the Hongorai by bulldozer. Beginning their move two days earlier, a number of patrols had had contacts with the Japanese. Meanwhile, using tractors to drag the tanks through the mud, the Australian armour had crossed the river also and by 16:00 on 20 May the battalion had managed to establish itself in an assembly area to the east of the river, unbeknown to the Japanese.Long (1963), p. 191. The following day, the battalion left the line of departure and began to advance on its primary objective, which it reached in the early afternoon despite being held up while the tanks attempted to affect a creek crossing, and further delayed by stiff resistance. Later, after one of the battalion's patrols came under heavy fire, the tanks moved up and attacked a Japanese gun position which the defenders quickly abandoned, leaving behind a 70 mm gun and a large amount of ammunition. By 22 May, although there were still a number of Japanese in the area which continued to harass and ambush their line of communications, most of the Australian objectives had been secured and mopping up operations began. Heavy bombardment of Egan's Ridge had finally allowed it to be occupied after the Japanese had been forced to abandon it,Long (1963), p. 192. and within a short period of time the Buin Road was subsequently opened, providing the Australians with the means with which to bring up supplies for the next stage of the campaign, being the advance to the Hari and Mivo Rivers. The final phase of the battle cost the Japanese 106 killed, while the Australians had lost 13 killed and 64 wounded. Aftermath During the course of the fighting around the Hongorai, the Australians lost 38 men killed and 159 wounded, while the Japanese lost at least 275 men killed. Following the battle, the Australians continued their advance towards Buin at the southern end of the island.Maitland (1999), p. 107. Throughout the remainder of the month and into June, the 15th Brigade advanced along the Buin Road, crossing the Hari and Mobiai Rivers before being relieved by the 29th Brigade.Maitland (1999), pp. 123–124. As the 29th Brigade advanced toward the Mivo River, torrential rain and flooding ultimately brought the advance to a halt. The Buin Road was reduced "to a sea of mud"Long (1963), p. 222. and many of the bridges upon which the Australian supply system was dependent were washed away. This rendered large-scale offensive infantry operations impossible and as the situation worsened for a period of time the Australians even ceased patrolling operations across the Mivo. These patrols were resumed, however, in late July and into August, even as the war came to a close, as the Japanese began harassment operations against the Australian line of communications.Long (1963), p. 224. These attacks proved very costly, particularly amongst the Australian engineers that were tasked with rebuilding the bridges and roads that had been destroyed in the flooding.Long (1963), p. 225.Australian engineers on Bougainville suffered 33 killed and 55 wounded throughout the course of the campaign. Long (1963), p. 225. Fighting in the northern sector continued during this time also, and indeed although preparations in the south for the final advance towards Buin continued into August, combat operations on the island ceased as the war came to an end before these were completed. As a result the final Australian operations on Bougainville took place on the Ratsua front in the northern sector,Long (1963), p. 236. where the Australians had been conducting a holding action since the failed landing at Porton Plantation had forced them to abandon plans for an advance into the Bonis Peninsula.Long (1963), p. 234. By mid-August, however, following the dropping of two atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki and Japan's subsequent unconditional surrender, a cease fire was ordered on the island and although there were minor clashes following this, it spelt an end to major combat operations.Long (1963), p. 226. Following the end of the war, the Australian Army awarded three battle honours for the fighting around the Hongorai River. The 2/4th Armoured Regiment, and the 9th, 24th, 57th/60th and 58th/59th Battalions received the battle honour "Hongorai River". A second battle honour—"Egan's Ridge–Hongorai Ford"—was also awarded to the 2/4th Armoured Regiment, and the 24th and 58th/59th Battalions for the second stage of the fighting, while the 57th/60th Battalion received the separate battle honour of "Commando Road" for this period.Maitland (1999), p. 145. Notes ;Footnotes ;Citations References * * * * * Category:Conflicts in 1945 Category:1945 in Papua New Guinea Category:Pacific Ocean theatre of World War II Category:South West Pacific theatre of World War II Category:Battles of World War II involving Japan Category:Battles of World War II involving Australia Category:Battles of World War II involving New Zealand Category:Battles and operations of World War II involving Papua New Guinea Category:Autonomous Region of Bougainville